xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
KBZ: Match 55: Burning Godzilla vs Bagan
Despair. The emotion the world had now. Godzilla had saved Earth for 60 years, but it was time for him to meet his unexpected end. Rage. Godzilla felt rage, along with sadness and shock. He was going to die. He, the King of the Monsters, was going to die. Die. The word stayed in his mind ever since he became Burning Godzilla. In rage, he fired his Hyper Spiral Ray at a building, making it explode. Burning Godzilla decided this was his last rampage and he began to cause his last destruction. Godzilla Junior was scared. Where was his father? That question was answered by a roar of rage. He recognized the roar instantly. With a excited roar, he followed the roar. But the world was fretting too early. There would arrive a behemoth that would be the bane of our existence. A horrible monstrosity that would cause pain that no Kaiju should ever have. It's name alone would send chills down everyone's spine. The cocoon slowly drifted down to Earth, ready to unleash the monster that could destroy planets within mere days... Burning Godzilla had found his son. He patted his head, telling him not to be sad, because he will watch over him from time to time. Godzilla Junior felt tears run down his face. Before he respond, Burning Godzilla spotted something in the air. Whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. As soon as it landed, Burning Godzilla fired a Hyper Spiral Ray at it, resulting in a massive explosion, followed by a blinding light. When the light faded, Burning Godzilla and Godzilla Junior were lying on their backs. Burning Godzilla slowly got up. His son was nowhere to be seen. Before he even started searching for him, he heard a pained scream. He turned around and saw a figure fire at Godzilla Junior. Burning Godzilla roared angrily. The figure turned around, obscured by the smoke and fired a Plasma Beam at Burning Godzilla, making him crash to the ground. The figure then fired at Godzilla Junior again before kicking him, rolling him on his back. The figure placed it's foot on Godzilla Junior's stomach and continued firing. Godzilla Junior, roaring in pain, grabbed the figure's foot and struggled to push it off his stomach, but had no such luck. The figure applied pressure on his stomach, making him cough blood. Godzilla Junior fired his Atomic Breath to no avail. Burning Godzilla fired a Hyper Spiral Ray at the figure. The figure fired at Burning Godzilla, but Burning Godzilla fired, resulting in a beam fight. The figure managed to blast Burning Godzilla off his feet. The figure walked over Godzilla Junior, making him puke his intestines. The figure fired at Burning Godzilla again. Burning Godzilla fired his Hyper Spiral Ray at the figure, but the figure didn't respond. Once the figure got close enough, Burning Godzilla sprinted over to Godzilla Junior, but he was too late. His son was dead. Burning Godzilla roared at the figure in rage. The smoke faded, revealing the Kaiju: Bagan. Burning Godzilla fired at Bagan, but Bagan felt nothing. Bagan fired his Plasma Beam at Burning Godzilla, making him crash on his back. Bagan fired again before the spurs on his back crackled with electricity. Diamond shaped projectiles flew into the sky and landed on Burning Godzilla. Burning Godzilla screamed as the projectiles penetrated his skin. Bagan chuckled. Burning Godzilla gritted his teeth furiously. As soon as Burning Godzilla got up, Bagan whacked him in the stomach with his tail, sending Burning Godzilla down again. Bagan slammed his tail on him repeatedly before biting his arm and ripping it out of it's socket. Burning Godzilla screamed at molten blood sprayed out of the wound rapidly. Bagan threw the arm to the ground like garbage before blasting Burning Godzilla's other arm off with his Plasma Beam. Burning Godzilla screamed furiously as molten blood sprayed out of his body like a fountain. Burning Godzilla fired again, but Bagan still felt nothing. Bagan stabbed Burning Godzilla's stomach with his horn, making him roar in pain. Bagan stabbed Burning Godzilla's forehead with the tip of his tail and pulled, throwing Burning Godzilla, the horn tearing out his intestines in the process. Burning Godzilla tried to get up, but Bagan stomped on his head, crushing it like a watermelon. Bagan roared in victory. Suddenly, Burning Godzilla exploded. All life on Earth ended almost instantaneously. Everyone was obliterated... except Bagan. Bagan had survived, thanks to his impenetrable armor. Bagan laughed. Destroying Earth was all to easy. Winner: Bagan Category:KBZ